1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle mirror with an image display function.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, JP2014-201146A describes, as a vehicle mirror, a vehicle mirror with an image display function capable of displaying an image such as an image captured by a vehicle-mounted camera.